


Won't You Kill Me Before Sunrise?

by Andrea Reventon (andrearitsu)



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1970s, Biker Girls, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrearitsu/pseuds/Andrea%20Reventon
Summary: Hoshizora Mugetsu, a member of an all-girl biker gang in late 1970s Osaka, suffers a fatal crash one summer night. As she's bleeding to death she encounters a mysterious woman who offers her survival. What Mugetsu wasn't prepared for was the price she had to pay for her survival - her humanity. Mugetsu is now a blood sucking demon; a vampire.





	1. Dying In The Moonlight

**Osaka, Japan - June 1979**

I've always known I would see an early grave, most girls who live life the way I do tend to not make it past thirty. With that said, I didn't think I would be careless enough to not even see my twentieth birthday - or even graduate high school.

What a drag.

It's a strange sensation, going over the railing at seventy kilometers an hour, your weight shifting as your bike spins on top of you right before the descent begins. In slow-motion I see the faces of my girls turn in shock as they notice what just happened before the cliff-side and the buckled railing hides them, never to be seen by my eyes again.

I'm just eighteen years old, how is life this unfair? As I'm thinking that very thought I instinctively think back on my life up until now. I wasn't ever a good kid. I bullied other kids as early as kindergarten. I punched my dad in the face when he and mom split up, though he kind of deserved it. And then there's Rina... Yeah, she'll never look me in the eyes again even if I were to make it out alive.

Maybe this is karma, I know mom believes in that shit and she tends to be right about things more often than I am. I can see the trees beneath me, edging closer to me each waking moment.

In a second or two I'll be dead.

What a  _ fucking _ drag.

The weight of my bike smashing my body into a tree hurts worse than anything I've ever felt before. I'm scraped down the trunk, skin peeling off as I close my eyes and brace for that final impact on the rocky landscape that'll bring me into death's embrace.

And there it is.

My bones loudly crack and break.

I try to scream but the pain leaves me breathless.

The ringing in my ears drowns the rest out, sparing me the details.

...

As the sound returns I realize that I have not been allowed a quick death. I'm barely able to keep my eyes open as I try to observe my body.

Blood. There's blood everywhere.

The bike is on top of me still, leaking gasoline that begins to mix with the puddle of blood. I can't move, either due to the pain or because my joints are broken. There’s no way for me to lift the bike or crawl away from it. I just lie here like a rag doll, slowly bleeding out with no one by my side apart from my adrenaline and endorphins. I close my eyes again, hoping it will all be over soon.

In the distance I hear something, it sounds like someone walking in tall grass. My girls shouldn't have been able to get down here this quickly, there's no way it's them. But there's someone there, though for all I know it might not even be a person.

"H-he..."

I try to call for help but my lungs give in the moment any sound escapes my mouth. I try to push through the pain and take as good a breath as I can in my current state to try again.

"Help!" I whimper, "P-ple... Please! Help!"

There's no response, only the continued shuffling sound. I want to say it's getting louder but it might well be my imagination. Just a moment ago I had been ready to die and yet now, as I'm on my way out, I can't help but feel regretful and scared.

I've  _ never _ felt scared before.

"I don't... I don't want to die."

"Are you sure about that?"

There's a voice - from where the shuffling sound had come. I look over and see a woman standing there, illuminated by the moonlight. She looks to be of European heritage, her skin is nearly pearl white and her long blonde hair is parted down her chest. Despite my hazy view, there’s only one thought in my head, that she’s breahttakingly beautiful.

I find myself simply staring at her as she approaches me with slow rhythmical steps. She seems to be wearing nothing but a nightgown, even her feet are bare. If it wasn't for her hair I'm sure the thin white fabric on her gown would also allow me to see her... No, I shouldn't be having thoughts like that in a situation like this, let alone about someone who might be able to save my life. She sits down in front of me, tilting her head.

"Well? I asked you a question."

A question? That thing about whether or not I was sure that I didn't want to die? Surely that was rhetorical, right? Unable to get another word out I nod my head as best as I can in response.

"I see... Then you can't blame me for what I'm going to do to you."

I'm confused but not in a position to question what she might mean by that. She stands back up before she walks out of view. Suddenly, everything feels lighter. A second later the pain returns even worse than before. I realize she moved the bike away.

"Your organs are likely a mess, try not to let the sudden lack of pressure get them misplaced, I can't do anything about that if it happens."

Part of me wants to laugh. This woman is clearly out of her mind, she's done nothing but make my passing more painful. Before I'm able to even consider trying to speak again she begins to move my body, sitting me up against the blood drenched tree trunk.

"You're young, it's honestly a shame to have to do this to someone with their entire life ahead of them."

So this is it then, she's  _ actually _ going to  _ kill _ me. I supposed I'm grateful that she'll end my suffering. She sits down in front of me again and picks up my arm, it wobbles around in her grip. Then she starts to lick it. Her saliva mixing with my scrape wounds cause my pain to shoot up so high I think I'm going to pass out.

I can't take my eyes off her, if it wasn't so painful I might even find it a bit sexy. She takes in as much blood from my arm as possible, then she look me in the eyes. Her eyes are an unnatural red hue that nearly sparkles in the moonlight, it’s entrancing to behold.

"Sorry, this might sting."

Without hesitation she bites into my arm, this time the pain doesn't stop at making me think I'll pass out, it confirms that thought in a second and the entire world disappears around me.

* * *

I never really believed in any afterlife, reincarnation or any of that stuff. As such I wasn't sure what to expect after death - if anything at all. Yet here I am clearly experiencing something after my passing. I can tell that time has passed since I crashed, there's a gap in my consciousness from there on that I can't piece together.

I'm not in pain any more, I think. I can also feel my arms and my legs again, if I were to describe the sensation it's like everything I went through was a bad dream and I'm finally waking back up.

Instinctively I open my eyes.

The first thought in my mind is that what I'm seeing can't be real. Yet in the back of my mind I can tell that it is definitely real. I'm not in an afterlife, I'm not being reincarnated as a new living being.

I'm in a hospital bed, wrapped up in bandages that should in no way be enough to keep my injuries in check. I'm hooked up to an EKG machine and the pulse shown on its monitor is barely existent, so faint it might as well be a glitch. As I'm getting ready to stand up a nurse enters the room.

"Impossible..." she says under her breath, though I'm able to make it out.

Her face goes pale as she sees that I'm able to stand up. That's when it hits me that the confusion regarding my survival is not just my own. From the broken bones to the loss of blood to the doubtless infection in my wounds... I'm genuinely not supposed to be alive.

The nurse approaches me, she's rather pretty. Brown eyes, black hair that ends at the shoulders. She has a really nice neck too.

"You need to rest, it's a miracle that you're already out of that coma."

She sits me down, without a word I instinctively grab on to her arm. Her arm is pretty too, in fact, it's her skin. It's so smooth and... inviting. She removes my hand from her arm and sits down next to me.

"I'm sure you're scared, but let me notify your family so they can come see you."

I don't say anything, I merely nod. The more I look at her the more I can feel a tingling inside me. A desire, for lack of a better word. As she gets up and leaves I'm snapped out of the sensation. I have no idea what just happened.

...

What the hell does her skin seeming  _ inviting _ even mean?

Despite being told to rest I decide to get out of bed again, this time to look out the window. The sun shines in through it, blinding me as I try to look out. I've never been good at handling the summer heat. In fact, just standing in the light makes my head starts hurting and I decide it's best to return to bed.

Before I do I catch my own reflection in the window glass. My face looks clean, no scars that I didn't have from before the crash visible. I look a bit pale but that's to be expected after everything I went through. That's when I notice something different about my appearance.

My eyes are red.

Specifically my irises, they're both a clear and unnatural red hue.

The pieces finally fall back into place and I remember what happened following the crash. I remember the beautiful European woman in the nightgown with those same red eyes that had begun to lick my wounds before biting into my arm.

I sit back down and start to remove the bandaging on my arm, I'm sure if the nurse saw me she'd stop me but I have to know. Bit by bit my skin starts to show, bruised but no open wounds. Finally, I spot it, right beneath my wrist. Two clear markings on top of a vein where she had bitten me.

I'm not a fool, I know what this means. That woman was a blood sucking demon;  _ a vampire _ . I had seen them in movies before. I would never have thought them real, of course, but I couldn’t deny my what I had now observed. I try to remain calm, at least now I know what was up with that woman.

What I don't know is what this means for me...

"Mugetsu!” I hear my mom exclaim from the door, “Thank god you’re alive!"


	2. Hoshizora Mugetsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mugetsu comes face to face with her mother and the fact that she's no longer human.

My name is Hoshizora Mugestu, eighteen years old - my friends call me Mugi. I’m a delinquent in her final year of high school, my class is 3-C at Seikei’ Girls. I’m the second-in-command of the Osaka Harpy Tribe, a biker gang, in which I ride a 900 Z1. I have semi-short hair with a sidecut, bleached and dyed a golden blonde. I’m 177 centimeters long, or “freakishly tall” as my classmates put it. My favourite music group is Pink Lady, I keep the nails on my dominant hand short and I love horror movies.

Last night I lost control of my bike and ran off a cliff, leading to a fatal crash at the bottom of the mountain. There I met a beautiful European woman, a vampire, who saved me from the brink of death. I’m now in the hospital and have realized that my life was saved by turning me into a vampire as well, complete with unnatural red eyes.

I can process all of this information, I can accept what has happened. What I can not do is figure out how the hell I will explain this to my mom who have just entered the room.

“Mugetsu?” she’s approaching me, “Surely you can at least greet me.”

“Yeah, hey.” I mutter, trying to figure out what to do.

I put my hand up to my forehead, trying to block any direct eye contact as I turn towards her. I’m sure she’s been worried to death and I don’t want to give her the wrong impression that I’m not happy she’s here. Mom has always been good to me, even if she’s not always approved of my actions.

“You’re lucky one of your friends found a payphone nearby, what were you doing at Mount Kongou anyway?”

“We weren’t doing anything special, just riding for riding’s sake.”

“It’s a mountain, Mugetsu. You’re supposed to  _ walk _ up it, not drive.”

“Whatever, I’m fine now so it doesn’t m-”

“You’re fine!?” it’s rare to hear mom yell, “The doctors say you didn’t even have a pulse when they found you, only discovering a faint beating nearly an hour later. They were about to declare you dead, Mugetsu.”

“I get it…” I lie, “But really, I feel fine. Whatever injuries I suffered is healing.”

“Mugetsu, look at me.”

“What?”

“Look at me.”

And there we are, she’s noticed how I’m avoiding her. I have still not figured out how to explain my eyes shifting colour, but if I don’t do as she says she'll only get more upset. There’s no use hiding it, I’ll just have to improvise…

I’m fucking terrible at improvising.

“Alright.” I look at her, lowering my hand and meeting her gaze.

“Oh my god…” she goes pale, like the nurse before her.

“Yeah, uh…”

“What happened to your eyes?”

“What do you mean?”

“They’re all red, Mugetsu, haven’t you noticed?”

“Well, uh, they’ve always been red.”

Congratulations Mugestu, you just told the worst lie you’ve ever told to your own mom who no doubt knows what you look like better than anyone else in this world. Good fucking job, you absolute fuck-up.

“What?” mom looks confused.

“Yeah, remember? My eyes go red in the sunlight, right?” I keep up my lie.

My mom just stands there in silence, as if she’s deep in thought.

“Oh, right.” she suddenly breaks her silence, “They go red in the sunlight, of course.”

I’m speechless, how did she buy into such an obvious lie? My eyes are - or used to be - a dark brown and she knows that very well. Yet she looks to have fully accepted what I said as the truth. I decide to not question it further for now and instead try to change the subject.

“Hey, mom? Do you know what happened to my ride?”

“You mean your bike?”

“Mhm.” I nod, “I hope it’s not too badly beat up.”

“Well, I’m afraid I don’t know. You’re probably better off asking your friends about that.”

“Will do.”

“Mugetsu, I know riding that thing is important to you but…”

“But what?”

“If you keep it up and this happens again you might not be lucky enough to survive.”

“I’ll be more careful, don’t worry.”

“Okay, I’m going to talk to the doctor and head back home. You should rest.”

“I’m fine to go, really.”

“Not until the doctor says you are.”

“...” I sulk a bit, but I’m not going to argue with her, “Alright.”

“I love you Mugestu, see you at home.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

She turns around and exits the room, leaving me alone once again. I lie down and continue contemplating my situation. As I’m replaying the events in my head a third time I realize there’s something I haven’t yet verified. If I truly have become a vampire, then I should have fangs.

I use my tongue to feel for my teeth, realizing that it’s hard to tell if my canines are any different or not without seeing them clearly. I get back up and return to the window to check my reflection. As I open my mouth I’m surprised. My suspicion was indeed accurate, but it seems only one of my canines have changed into something sharper.

“I’m a one-fanged vampire? Seriously?” I scratch my head as I mutter to myself, “How does that work?”

“That’s a question you’ll be asking a lot from here on.”

I turn around, before me stands the vampire who had saved me. She was wearing more clothes now, including a pair of dark sunglasses, but it was still her without a doubt. She closes the door and begins to approach me.

“Surely you can muster up a thank you?” she requests before sitting down on my bed.

“Right, uh, thanks.” I try to stand my ground, unsure of her motives.

“If I heard right, you’re Mugetsu-chan.”

“I’d rather you not refer to me like that.”

“Cheeky, are we? Mugetsu _ -san _ it is then.”

“Sorry, I’ve just never really been face to face with a vampire before.”

“You’re quick to piece things together, that’s good. Spares me having to explain that part.”

“What’s your name?” I look over at the closed door.

“You can call me Milla” she notices that I’m distracted, “Don’t worry, no one knows I’m here. I’ve made sure of that.”

“So now what? Am I indebted to you or something?”

“Heavens, no. All the blood I got to savor last night was payment enough and the last thing I want is to be responsible for a fledgling like you.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Out of the kindness of my heart, Mugetsu-san. It would be a waste to save your life and have you go and lose it again just a day later, so I’m here to tell you what you need to know. Then I’ll get out of your hair.”

I nod, she seems sincere enough so I lower my guard a bit and sit down next to her. Milla removes her sunglasses, revealing those red eyes that mine now resemble. She digs into her purse for a moment and brings out a plastic packet out of it.

“Here, you need to feed and it’s better you have your first taste of blood like this than risk you attacking one of the nurses.”

She tosses me the packet that’s indeed full of a dark red liquid - blood. I rip a hole in the corner of the packet with my fang and squeeze a bit of it into my mouth. It tastes of iron, I gag a little but manage to swallow it. I’m not sure if it tastes better when you’re drinking directly from a person but this is vile.

“Keep at it, you’ll get used to it eventually…” Milla leans back, “Now then, let’s begin the history lesson.”

* * *

Milla recounts for me what we are. Most know us as vampires, a fairy tale monster, though our reality is not as simple as those stories tend to frame it. Vampirism, for lack of a better word, is a blood curse. The curse keeps the body from dying, forever capturing it in a near-death state. Should the curse be removed, we simply move on to the next step - we die, our bodies becoming nothing but a corpse.

The benefits of the curse are few. Wounds inflicted upon us heal fast, provided they’re not inflicted by something that counters the curse - such wounds are permanent. Things that counter the curse include several natural products like wood and certain metals such as silver, zinc or aluminum - as well specific magical incantations.

Another benefit includes an affinity for magic that’s higher than your average untrained human. This generally still requires practice and a basic understanding of magic to utilize, with exception for some weaker abilities that are latent to anyone with the curse, such as the ability to manipulate the thoughts and memories of someone provided their mental fortitude doesn’t exceed your own.

Replenishing blood is vital to maintain the curse, as it slowly drains you dry otherwise. Sunlight isn’t directly fatal, but should be avoided as it and other sources of heat speeds up the draining process, which can easily lead to death should the curse already have drained most of your blood. Rumours has it that some who have turned into corpses in the sun have been so dried out that they’ve even combusted into flames.

You can recognize someone carrying the curse by these four things. A faint and possibly not even noticeable heartbeat, a disturbingly low body temperature, red eyes that glitter in soft light and of course canines that are sharp as a beast’s fang with which they can drink blood from their prey.

* * *

“And that concludes my lecture.” Milla stands back up, “Did you get all of it?”

“I think so. It certainly explains some of the things I’ve noticed since I woke up.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

“I told my mother that my eyes had always been red and she somehow bought it.”

“Nice, using magic on your first day on the job.”

“Is it always that easy?”

“No way, you took advantage of the fact that she was still in shock over your little accident and simply gaslit her into believing you always had impossibly red eyes and that she’s the one strange for pointing it out.” she cackles and walks over to the window, “Pretty neat, huh?”

“When you put it like that I actually feel kind of gross about it.”

“Well, deal with it. You’re a monster now, Mugetsu-san, whether you’re good or bad you’re still gonna have to break some rules if you want to survive.”

I don’t say anything, I try to squeeze the last of the blood out of the packet while running all that Milla explained to me through my head once more. I probably should feel more overwhelmed by it all, but with how these events have gone I just feel…

Relieved.

“Milla-san?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you for saving my life, I didn’t say it properly before.”

“Look at that, Mugetsu-san can be a bit cute after all.” she looks out the window, “There’s one last thing I have to tell you though.”

“What’s that?”

“I won’t be holding your hand through this. If I’m around it’s because I feel like it, and those times will be rare. Things won’t be easy for you and you need to know that if you ever come to regret having been saved like this, then…”

“Then?”

“...getting yourself killed again is not easy.”

Milla turns around and start to head for the door, before she opens it she shoots one last look at me.

“I’ll tell the doctor to let you go home, he won’t even remember who told him.”

And so she leaves as nonchalantly as she had entered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised I was able to get this chapter out as quick as I did, though not without certain worries. I knew going in that this would be a bit of an "info dump" chapter, since I had purposefully left details out of the first chapter to make it quicker and more focused on Mugetsu's "death" and reawakening. But I think it turned out okay and it was nice to finally get to write out my a good chunk of my own vampire lore that I've been working on for many years. The bit about what bike she rides was originally meant for the first chapter but I moved it to Mugetsu's self-introduction here instead.
> 
> In a way, this and the first chapter both serve as the "prologue" to the story, as after this is where we'll get to see Mugetsu actually live life as a vampire. I hope you'll enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first original work posted to AO3. I had a sudden surge of creativity one night and mixed a new setting and backstory for an old vampire story I had abandoned, I hope you'll enjoy Mugetsu's journey through her second shot at life. Any questions about how vampirism works in this story will be answered in the text, so please be patient regarding such things.


End file.
